clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Puffle
Blue Puffles are the most loyal and friendly type of puffles in Club Penguin. They are the most iconic puffle in Club Penguin, being a representative of their species and also being the most commonly adopted puffle, being available to non-members. They were first discovered at the Ice Rink and they were one of the four original puffles. The blue Elite Puffle is named Bouncer and she has a very good aim at throwing snowballs. They were the first non-member puffle, and are very easy to take care of. History Blue Puffles were the first puffles in Club Penguin. These puffles are one of the four original puffles to be discovered in Club Penguin. They were first spotted on some places in November 2005, including at the Town. They were available for all penguins to adopt on March 17, 2006.File:BluePufflePoster.png Characteristics Attitude: Loyal, content and a team player. Favorite toys: Beach ball and Ball with Stars Elite Puffle Items: Beanie, Snowballs. Special facts: Easy to care for. Favorite game: Unknown. Play: Bounces a beach ball up and down. Play: Rolls the ball with stars in a line. Bath: Washes itself with a sponge and then gets out and shakes itself dry. Favorite Food: Pretzels Gum: Blows a bubble then puts it back in its mouth. Shows you the bubble inside its mouth. Dance: Bounces up and down. Postcard: It is on a beach ball and is holding a bag on a stick. Brush: Gives the Blue Puffle a hair style similar to George Washington's. Puffle Handbook Description They’re known for their awesome team work. Few realize that each week, blue Puffles eat their weight in cookies. Famous Blue puffles There are six famous Blue Puffles. They are: #Bouncer - One of the elite puffles. #Destructo - A puffle appeared in the Secret Mission #9. #Fluffy - A not very intelligent puffle that makes appearances in 2 comics. #EleanorMae - Aunt Arctic's blue puffle. #R2-D2 - A puffle that appeared in the Star Wars Takeover. #Darwin - Gary's Blue Dinosaur Puffle. Trivia *You can use it in the games Puffle Launch and Pufflescape. *There is a Blue Puffle level in Puffle Rescue. *Blue was the default color in My Puffle. *The Blue Puffle was one of the four puffles that were discovered first in Club Penguin. The other puffles were the pink, black, and green puffles. *The Elite Blue Puffle is named Bouncer. *There used to be one in Ice Fishing before they discovered that the pink ones like swimming more than the blue ones. So they went and replaced it with a pink one instead. *It is the "cover puffle" for Puffle Roundup and the levels of Puffle Rescue. *Blue Puffles seem to have a common interest in round objects such as beach balls, exercise balls, snowballs, etc. *It was voted the "Puffle of the Year" for 2006 in The Penguin Times. *Its favorite puffle hat is the Sombrero. *One is seen on the Join Team Blue postcard and Go Blue Background. *Another one is seen on both the SOS 30 and SOS 60 stamp. *The puffle emote (E+P) is a Blue Puffle. *Blue Puffle's favorite snacks are pretzels. *There is an item featuring this puffle. It's the Blue Puffle Stuffie, and it was released during the Holiday Party 2012. *The Blue Border Collie is based on this puffle. *During The Fair 2014, in the Galaxy Park, there was a 'pixelated' Blue Puffle. Gallery Famous Blue Puffles Puffle Pal Adventures Bouncer.png|Bouncer Destructo.png|Destructo Fluffy (puffle).PNG|Fluffy PuffleStarWarsT.png|R2-D2 Darwin.png|Darwin Blue Puffle in-game File:BluePufflePlayerCard.PNG|A Blue Puffle on a player card. File:BluePuffleInGame.PNG|A Blue Puffle in-game. bluepuffleold.png|The Blue Puffle's old look in-game. Blue puffle new look.png|The Blue Puffle's new look in-game. BluePufflePetShopSprite1.png|As seen in the Pet Shop. Blue Puffle Actions File:BluePuffleSleeping.PNG|A Blue Puffle sleeping. File:BluePuffleSleepy.png|A sleepy Blue Puffle. BluePuffleBall.png|A blue puffle with the old art style playing with a beach ball. Blue Puffle playing.png|A Blue Puffle bouncing a huge beach ball on its head and nose. Blue Puffle playing again.png|A Blue Puffl rolls a small beach ball along the ground. Blue_Puffle_(5).png|A Blue Puffle chewing gum. Blue puffle playing with furniture.png|A Blue Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. BluePuffleBath.png|A Blue Puffle taking a bath. BluePuffleBrushed.png|A Blue Puffle brushed. Blue puffle cries.gif|A Blue Puffle when tickled. BluePufflePoked.png|A Blue Puffle poked. File:BluePuffleDigging.gif|Blue Puffle digging. Blue Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Blue Puffle plush, along with the other puffles. bluepuffle3.PNG|A Blue Puffle toy. Artwork BluePuffleWallpaper.png|A blue puffle background. 34_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it. 47_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it. 54_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it. 94_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it. File:OrangePuffle2.png|A blue puffle playing with a green puffle and a orange puffle. File:Blue_Puffle_(6).png|A blue puffle. BluePuffleNov05.png|Another blue puffle from November 2005. File:Blue_Puffle_shocked_(CPWikia).png|Another blue puffle. File:Blue_Puffle_(12).png|A hungry blue puffle. File:Blue_Puffle_(11).png|Another hungry blue puffle. File:Blue_Puffle_(12.png|A sleepy blue buffle. File:Blue_Puffle_(6.png|A blue puffle refusing to do something. File:Blue_Puffle_(13).png|The blue puffle look in a penguin's player card. Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The blue puffles seen in the Puffle Video. BluePufflePetSign.png|As a puffle sign at the Pet Shop. Puffle-comiendo.gif|Eating animation. File:Puffle-captured_(1).png|A caged blue puffle. BluePuffleEatingPizza.png|A blue puffle eating pizza. File:Puffleforest.png|Blue puffles in the Forest during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Blue Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. Blue Puffle Room.jpg|Blue Puffles in the Forest during the Puffle Party 2012. Blue Puffle Pin clothing icon ID 7048.png|Blue Puffle Pin. 118_lrg-en.png|A comic about a Blue Puffle,called The Mind of a Puffle. BluePuffleSignMedievalParties.png|A Blue Puffle on the sign for the Pet Shop during Medieval Parties. BluePufflePRPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Blue Puffle needing help in Puffle Rescue. File:Cute_Blue_Puffle.png|A Blue Puffle. File:Blue_Puffle_in_round_up.png|Another Blue Puffle. Blue Puffle.jpg|Another Blue Puffle. Azule Arrow the puffle.jpg|Blue Puffle's Old Player Card. Bluepuffle.png|A Blue Puffle. Blue Puffle35.png|A blue puffle wearing a hat. Blue Puffle Large Rug.PNG|A Blue Puffle from the large rug at the Pet Shop. Blue worker.png|A blue puffle rebuilding the new pet shop. Join_Team_Blue_Postcard.png|A blue puffle on the postcard Join Team Blue. Puffle Bowling Old Blue Penguin.PNG|An Old Blue Penguin about to throw a Blue Puffle in the Beta Team game, Puffle Bowling. Puffle Transformation 2012 Blue.png|The transformation to the Blue Puffle during Puffle Party 2012. File:AquaPenguinBluePuffleCostume.png|Blue Puffle Costume in a player card. Blue Puffle Puffle Catalog Ball.PNG|A Blue Puffle as seen in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. File:Puffle_with_big_ball.png|A blue puffle playing with a ball. Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Blue.png|Transformation Player Card. Screen Shot 2013-03-27 at 9.59.27 AM.png|Bringing a blue puffle to the fire dojo. Blue_Puffle_Normal.png|Another image of a blue puffle. Blue_Puffle_Looking_Up.png|A blue puffle looking up. Blue_PuffleSmiling.png|A smiling blue puffle. Blue_PuffleHappy.png|A happy blue puffle. Blue_PuffleHappy2.png|A Blue Puffle as seen in the old Adopt-a-Puffle catalog. Blue_PuffleSmile.png|A Blue Puffle smiling. Blue_PuffleLookingUp.png|Another image of a Blue Puffle looking up. Blue_PuffleScratchingPost.png|A Blue Puffle scratching on a Scratching Post. Blue_PuffleScratchingPost2.png|Another Blue Puffle on a Scratching Post. Blue_PuffleBouncing.png|A bouncing Blue Puffle. Blue_PuffleTongue.png|A Blue Puffle looking into the distant. Blue_PuffleImages.png|Another image of a Blue Puffle. Blue_PuffleLookingDown.png|A Blue Puffle looking down. Blue_PuffleDrinking.png|A Blue Puffle drinking. Blue_PuffleImages2.png|Another Blue Puffle. Blue_PuffleBall.png|A Blue Puffle playing with a ball. Blue_PuffleWater.png|A Blue Puffle in water. Blue_PuffleBall2.png|Another Blue Puffle playing with a ball. Blue_PuffleTongue2.png|A Blue Puffle sticking its tongue out. Blue_PufflePuffleRescue.png|A worried Blue Puffle stuck in Puffle Rescue. Blue_PuffleCup.png|A Blue Puffle with a cup. Blue_PuffleFrozen.png|A very cold Blue Puffle. Blue_PuffleOctopus.png|A Blue Puffle with the Squid Lid. Blue_PuffleWorried.png|A shocked Blue Puffle. BluePuffleTB20.png|A Blue Puffle with the Swing Batta Batta Hat. Blue Puffle in CP times.png|A Blue Puffle Smiling Bluepufflei29294.png BluePuffleAtWork.png|A Blue Puffle at work. BluePuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Blue Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Blue Puffle there. PufflePaddleBluePuffle.png|A Blue Puffle in Puffle Paddle (The Fair 2014) TourdudewithPuffle.png|Tourdude and his Blue Puffle. BluePuffleDec13PuffleCatalogCover.png|A Blue Puffle smiling. Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Blue.png =cory.png frozen FROZE.png hurdurIO.png hypno.png|A hypnotized Blue Puffle. lookatitNOW.png paralyzed.png|A hypnotized Blue Puffle with a Brain Box. pufflehouse.png|A Blue Puffle sleeping in a Black Puffle House soo cutyiful.png tongue of a BP.png ugly and proud.png happyy.png Blue Puffle34.png|Another Blue Puffle bouncing BluePuffleSurprised.png|A surprised Blue Puffle. BluePufflePoster.png|A Blue Puffle at a poster. PSM_Puffle.png|A Blue Puffle holding a leash. Names in other languages See also *Puffle SWF *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Blue Puffle (item sprites) *Blue Puffle (item paper) *Puffle Park Hydrant *Puffle Park Scratchpost *Puffle Park Tire Swing *Treasure! digging Sources and References Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Blue items Category:2006